Solo mia
by Lilith Lacie Kiryu
Summary: un one-shot gaaino, espero les guste ya que no soy tan buena pra los one-shot


_**SOLO MIA.**_

Estaba atardeciendo, los últimos rayos solares pasaban como caricias suaves por los techos de las casas. Algunos escapaban por la ventana abierta de una, donde se encontraba una joven durmiendo plácidamente. Su rostro enmarcado por rasgos muy femeninos, labios finos y rosados, nariz pequeña, y ojos cuyos parpados cerrados ocultaban los zafiros hermosos que poseía, su melena rubia tan brillante como el sol caía sutilmente hasta su cintura. Su cuerpo cuyas curvas despertarían la tentación de cualquier hombre, caderas perfectamente moldeadas, y pechos que hasta Venus envidiaría, de tamaño perfecto y apariencia apetitosa. Dormía plácidamente sin prestar atención a los transeúntes que pasaban por debajo de la ventana.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Corría, con todas sus fuerzas, desesperado como si una fiera lo siguiera, hipnotizado, con solo una idea en su cabeza… hacerla suya. No paraba, no debía su instinto lo guiaba donde la encontraría, y el demonio mapache le ayudaba agudizando sus sentidos, tacto, oído, gusto, vista… olfato, para que así encontrara pronto la razón de su locura, de su deseos, de su lujuria. Al pasar los pocos minutos diviso la aldea de Konoha, tratando de pasar desapercibo, si fuera una ninja común seria mas sencillo solo tenia que dar de excusa que venia por un encargo de misión para la alianza entre Suna, pero no, ahora ya no era tan fácil, ahora ya era Kazekage, y si le preguntaba no podía dar una excusa cualquiera. De todos modos si le encontrara podría decir que fue a visitar al rubio escandaloso que tenía por amigo, si, así seria más fácil.

Se escabullo por los techos, buscando como loco "eso" que necesitaba con urgencia. Y lo encontró. Ahí en la ventana abierta durmiendo ignorante de lo que pasaba alrededor. El entro sigiloso, oliendo su aroma, oyendo la lenta respiración de la rubia acercándose poco a poco hasta llegar a su lado.

"_Por fin… ella esta aquí segura, durmiendo"_

-es hermosa-dijo el chico suavemente.

"_rápido hazlo"_ ordeno el demonio.

Gaara obedeció colocándose por encima de Ino quien al sentir la presión despertó sobresaltada, ¿quien era el? ¿Que hacia allí, encima de ella? se preguntaba mentalmente trato de huir pero fue detenida por el agarre de dos manos de textura arenosa que impedían su movimiento.

-suéltame-dijo asustada-¿Quién eres?-.

El pelirrojo acerco su rostro al de ella lamiendo sus labios vírgenes-Sabaku no Gaara-dijo mirando directamente a las iris azules llenas de miedo-y desde ahora tu dueño-.

Fue lo ultimo que se dijo, de manera salvaje el chico quito las prendas que cubrían el cuerpo de la muchacha, acariciando con frenesí las partes descubiertas. Lamiendo los pechos, mordiendo el cuello, besando los labios… en fin descargando toda la pasión que sentía en ese momento.

-yamete… onegai… -decía Ino entre gemidos, pues si bien sentía placer ante las caricias de Gaara, no podía evitar el hecho de que se le obligara en ese momento.

-eres mía-dijo el pelirrojo autoritariamente, mordiendo el cuello de la joven dejando una marca pequeña-solo MIA-.

Ya no pudo detenerlo, lo sabía perfectamente, se abstuvo de sentir como el joven se apoderaba de su cuerpo, de su vida, de su virginidad. Gaara al ver que la chica comenzaba a corresponder sonrió triunfante. Pasaban las horas en las que la luna y las estrellas fueron únicos testigos de la unión de dos cuerpos. Al terminar Ino se acomodo en el regazo de Sabaku, y este la abrazo fuertemente, gotas de sudor resbalaban por los cuerpos de ambos, el líquido blanquecino mancho las sabanas, y las ropas desgarradas yacían a un lado en el olvido.

-Gaara –pronuncio con suavidad Ino.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿ahora que harás conmigo?-pregunto.

-llevarte a Suna para que estés a mi lado-respondió el pelirrojo besando la boca de su mujer-ya no tienes nada que te detenga aquí-.

-esta bien-respondió la rubia-mientras este a tu lado todo estará bien-.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura amiga de Ino fue a buscarla habían quedado en ir de compras. Toco a la puerta de su casa y como nadie respondió entro dirigiéndose a la habitación de la rubia, sin encontrar rastro de ella.

-¿ha donde habrá ido?-se preguntaba la pelirosa, noto que en la cama había una nota la cual tomo y leyó.

"_me he llevado a Suna a la kunoichi Yamanaka In, ya que la he escogido como la mujer mas capacitada para estar a mi lado, no intenten hacer algo como querer llevársela por que de lo contrario romperé la alianza y entraremos en periodo de guerra. Entiendo que no desean eso, y yo también tengo esa idea pero si se atreven a hacerlo no dudare en destruirlos._

_Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage de Suna."_

-jajaja-rio Sakura-bueno yo me encargare de decírselo a Tsunade-sama… Ino serás baka se perfectamente que tu querías estar al lado de Gaara, bueno te deseo lo mejor-.


End file.
